Plumas en la cocina
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Hay varias razones por las que no puedes meter a tu mascota a la cocina.Pero Scorpius cree que nada pasará,sólo es un momento.'Shakespeare' no le hará nada malo a la cena de Año Nuevo...¿O sí? Viñeta. Primer lugar del reto "Año Nuevo" del Foro "The Ruins"


_¡Oló! Ahora les dejo mi respuesta al Reto Año Nuevo del Foro "The Ruins", la considero una viñeta muy larga xD De nuevo los protagonistas son mi adorada familia Malfoy :3 Y bueno, la palabra que me dieron para trabajar es "**Cocina**" , y aquí está el resultado. Espero les agrade!_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling menos la situación y las ganas de escribir. Ésos sí son míos. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Plumas en la cocina<strong>

El delicioso olor de la cena se colaba por la puerta de la gran cocina hasta el enorme comedor, donde había un pequeño grupo de personas charlando alegremente.

- Y al fin lo encontré – siguió Dafne, emocionada – lo vi ahí, como iluminado por una luz celestial, en el aparador de la tienda.

- Igual yo – interrumpió su marido – agradecí a Merlín porque ya llevábamos siglos caminando y buscando en cada tienda que encontrábamos.

- ¡Blaise! – exclamó Dafne Greengrass, entre las carcajadas de su hermana Astoria y de Draco, su marido – que cruel eres.

- Sólo es la verdad, amor.

El pequeño de ojos grises miraba aburrido la escena: no le gustaban las reuniones de adultos. También estaba su prima Athenadora, pero no se llevaba muy bien con ella. De hecho, ella estaba disfrutando la charla aburrida sobre la compra del vestido de su mamá .  
>Bufó por enésima vez, y decidió ir a dar una vuelta al jardín a ver a su mascota. Se disculpó, mintiendo que iría a su recámara, y salió de la enorme sala.<p>

Desde que tenía memoria el círculo de amistades de sus padres había sido reducido. Mamá le había hablado de una guerra y de que el mundo mágico no veía con buenos ojos a los Malfoy, pero Scorp no entendía por qué: su mamá era maravillosa, y hacía unos hot cakes deliciosos. No entendía cómo alguien podía odiarla. Y su padre, bueno, cierto era que cuando se enojaba era de temer, pero él siempre jugaba con él, y Scorpius lo adoraba. Seguramente el mundo tenía problemas mentales.

- _¡Shakespeare!_ – murmuró el rubio mientras entraba a la buhardilla en donde se suponía que su pavorreal debía quedarse - _¡Peare! _¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.  
>Su padre le había dicho que <em>Shakespeare<em> no podría estar en la casa durante la cena de Año Nuevo. Era peligroso pues la cena estaría preparándose en la cocina, y bien sabían todos que el travieso pavorreal de apenas un año amaba entrar a la cocina a husmear y picotear.  
>Pero, por lo visto, el ave no estaba dispuesta a obedecer: odiaba la buhardilla, pues el pequeño pavorreal siempre dormía en la habitación de Scorp.<p>

Scorpius salió al nevado jardín a buscarlo, susurrando su nombre, hasta que un suave gorgoreo le respondió: bajo un enorme sauce, un montón de nieve temblaba de frío.  
>¿Nieve temblando?<p>

- ¡_Shakespeare_! – dijo Scorpius, mientras llegaba a su mascota y la acariciaba – ¡Estás helado!

El pequeño pavorreal blanco lo miró lastimeramente con sus ojillos negros y brillantes. Estaba helado, y Scorpius sabía que ésas aves eran muy sensibles al frío. Podían enfermar gravemente, lo había leído en un libro de papá. El rubio se mordió el labio.

- Vamos, te llevaré adentro. ¡Pero debes prometer que estarás quieto y en silencio! – le susurró al ave mientras lo cargaba con toda la fuerza que le daban sus siete años.

Guardando el mayor silencio posible, el rubio entró con su preciada carga a la enorme cocina. Le pareció el lugar más cálido para llevar al pobre pájaro casi congelado.

- Listo – dijo, mientras ponía suavemente a _Shakespeare_ en el felpudo de entrada – ahora debes estar quieto. Iré por una toalla para secarte.

Fue corriendo a una gaveta a sacar una toalla de la cocina, pero más tardó en ir y regresar que en encontrar a _Shakespeare_ husmeando en la enorme jarra de ponche, sin huellas de frío mortal del cual lo había rescatado.  
>El pavorreal ya había hecho ése tipo de trucos en varias ocasiones: chillaba en la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín. Scorpius iba a ver y por el frío, decidía meterlo. Y al estar adentro, por arte de magia al listo animal se le pasaba el frío y se adueñaba del sillón de su padre, o del diván de su madre, o de la cama de sus padres…<p>

- ¡_Shakespeare_! – susurró el rubio, desesperado, mientras el ave picoteaba un trozo de fruta - ¡No! ¡Eso no se hace!

Scorpius quiso abrazarlo para alejarlo de ahí. Pero el ave no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar, y dio un leve brinco a la mesa central de la cocina.  
>Donde todos los platillos de la cena esperaban su turno de ser servidos.<br>Scorpius palideció, mientras veía a Shakespeare examinar con el pico el enorme cazo con sopa de castañas.

- ¡_Shakespeare_! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas…! – pero el pavorreal había comenzado a sorber tranquilamente la sopa, generando el terror en el niño, que avanzó hacia el pájaro haciendo que éste diera unos pasitos y se acomodara entre los demás platillos de la cena.

El cerebro del pequeño Malfoy trabajaba a todo vapor: ¿Cómo diablos podría alejar a _Shakespeare_ de ahí sin causar un desastre? Estaba más que claro que su mascota no estaba dispuesta a cooperar: acababa de encontrar la ensalada y la picoteaba alegremente, tirando lechuga, queso y aderezo por doquier.

- ¡Nonononono! ¡Deja eso, _Pea_! – musitó Scorpius, sacudiendo las manos hacia su pavorreal que lo miraba atento entre bocado y bocado.

Pero Scorpius se acercó demasiado, haciendo que el animal se moviera bruscamente y golpeara unos cucharones de metal con su cola que comenzaba a crecer, tirándolos ruidosamente al suelo, junto con unos botes de especias que derramaron su contenido por el piso de mármol de la cocina.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – escuchó que cuestionaba su madre.

- Iré a ver – dijo claramente su padre

- ¡_Shakespeare_! ¡Si te encuentran aquí nos matan! – suplicó el niño, acercándose rápidamente al ave y causando que ésta brincara y aleteara ruidosamente, haciendo volar las servilletas de papel acomodadas en una enorme pila en otra mesilla, y aterrizando cerca del enorme pavo.

El pavo de mamá, que había tardado todo el día en hacer.  
><em>El<em> pavo.  
><em>Shakespeare<em> clavó sus brillantes ojillos en los grises de su dueño, como diciéndole "Si das un paso más…"

Pero Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y comenzó a rodear la mesa de la cocina, haciéndose el desinteresado y rezando por llegar al pájaro antes que su padre llegara a la cocina. El joven pavorreal no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
>Scorpius se acercaba, se acercaba.<p>

De pronto, _Shakespeare_ le dio un picotazo al pavo.

-¡NO! – susurró horrorizado Scorp, mientras veía cómo su ave le daba picotazos al pavo - ¡_Shakespeare_, no! ¡Tonto pájaro caníbal!

- ¿Scorp? – escuchó la voz de su padre desde la puerta de la cocina.

Todo estaba perdido.  
>Draco Malfoy se quedó paralizado en la puerta, contemplando el desastre de la cocina: Scorpius parado a unos cuantos pasos de la barra central de la cocina, antes tan ordenada, ahora llena de lechugas, quesos, ponche y sopa de castaña por todos lados. Especias en el suelo, cucharones tirados, servilletas hasta en la parte de arriba de las gavetas, y <em>Shakespeare<em>, lleno de machas de sopa y ponche en su blanco plumaje, cometiendo canibalismo con el platillo estrella.

Draco Malfoy, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo, miró fijamente a su hijo.

- …Scor…¡SCORPIUS HYPERION!

- ¡Papá! ¡Puedo explicarlo, _Shak_…!

- ¡No me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu criatura! – dijo su padre, furioso - ¡Te dije que no lo metieras a la Mansión hoy!

- ¡Pero papá!

- ¡NADA, SCORPIUS! ¡AHORA MISMO VAS Y AGARRAS A TU…!

Pero a Draco no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase: _Shakespeare_ había aleteado de la barra hacia él, dejando pequeñas plumas en el aire, chillando, claramente enojado por el trato hostil hacia su pequeño dueño.  
>Los gritos de Draco y de Scorpius no se hicieron esperar en la caótica cocina.<p>

- ¡Scorpius! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

- ¡_Shakespeare_, NO! ¡Basta!

- ¡Me está picoteando! ¡AAAAAH! – el pavorreal estaba jalando fuertemente el lacio cabello de su padre

- ¿¡Qué está pasan…! …¡AAH! – Dafne Greengrass acababa de entrar a la cocina, seguida por su hija y Blaise - ¡Draco!

- ¡Quítenme de…! ¡AAAH! …¡Quítenme a ésta cosa!

- ¡Tu mascota tonta está matando a mi tío! – chilló Athenadora mientras empujaba fuertemente a Scorpius, que estaba paralizado viendo la escena.

- ¡No le llames tonto a _Shakespeare_! – respondió, empujándola a su vez.

- ¡ME VA A SACAR LOS OJOS! – gritaba Draco Malfoy, que seguía luchando por quitarse al pavorreal de encima. Dafne se acercó para intentar ayudarlo, pero el ave le lanzó un furioso picotazo a la mano.

- ¡MI MANO! – chilló Dafne - ¡Se me va a caer la mano!

- ¡Tranquilos todos! – se escuchó la voz de Zabini sobre los gritos- ¡Draco, confía en mí!

Draco le dedicó una mirada de espanto a Blaise - ¡Ni volviendo a nacer!

- ¡Ay, Draco! ¡Quédate quieto para que te la pueda quitar! – dijo el moreno, sacando su varita y apuntando al ave.

- ¡NO! –gritó Scorpius, lanzándose contra su tío Blaise, desviando el hechizo de la varita, que pegó en el techo y causó una lluvia de polvo y pintura sobre la cocina y sus ocupantes - ¡Deja a _Peare_!

- ¡Ése pajarraco está matando a tu padre! – exclamó Blaise, mientras luchaba por zafarse de su sobrino. Scorpius le mordió en el antebrazo, haciendo que soltara la varita - ¡AAH! ¡Draco, tu hijo me está mordiendo!

- ¡Deja a mi papá! – chilló Athenadora, abalanzándose sobre su primo, que seguía abrazado a su tío, mordiéndolo.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE AQUÍ!

La voz clara y fuerte de Astoria Greengrass acalló todo el escándalo de la cocina, paralizando a todos. Incluso Shakespeare detuvo su furioso ataque contra el cabello rubio y antes ordenado de Draco.  
>Astoria miró a su alrededor: parecía que un tornado acababa de pasar por su cocina. Su marido con un pavorreal encima, su hermana sobándose una enrojecida mano, su hijo mordiendo el brazo de su cuñado, su prima jalándolo del saquito, polvo, pintura, servilletas, plumas blancas por todos lados…<p>

Y la cena. La bendita cena.  
>Yel pavo.<p>

Scorpius notó cómo los ojos de su madre adquirían un brillo extraño.  
>Furia. Seguramente estaba furiosa, y ahora sí, todo estaría perdido.<p>

-…¿Qué diablos… le pasó a _mi_ pavo?

Silencio. Astoria clavó la mirada en su hermana, que volteó a ver a su marido, el cual miró a Draco, que volteó a ver a Scorpius, que a su vez volteó a ver a su mascota.

- …Mamá…-comenzó Scorpius, dejando de morder al fin el antebrazo de su tío -…Mamá, _Peare_ estaba helándose allá afuera y…

- _Peare_.

- …Sí, _Peare_…_Shakespeare_. Y lo metí a la cocina, y comenzó a comerse todo y…

La mujer clavó la mirada en el ave.

- ¡_Shakespeare_ Malfoy! – le dijo con voz firme - ¡Bájate de mi marido AHORA!

Sin tardanza, con un suave aleteo el pavorreal aterrizó en el suelo lleno de pintura, polvo y restos de cena, corrió hacia donde estaba su dueño, que se agachó para abrazarlo, y volteó a ver con temor a Astoria. Scorpius también la miró: ella tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- Seguramente le dio curiosidad el pavo…Mamá, _Peare_ no quiso…No era su intención.

- Scorpius… - comenzó muy seria - …Tu pavo comió pavo.

El pequeño rubio la miró atentamente. Su madre le devolvió la mirada.

Y la mujer soltó una alegre carcajada que resonó por toda la cocina, causando la extrañada mirada de todos los que estaban ahí, pavorreal incluido.

- Creo que la cena de Año Nuevo está tan buena que hasta a _Peare_ le agradó – dijo la bruja entre risas, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su extrañado hijo – pero me parece que nosotros no podremos comerla en éste estado, llena de polvo y pintura, así que…

Sacó la varita de entre su suéter e hizo un leve movimiento.

Y ante la maravillada vista de Scorpius, todo el caos de la cocina comenzó a desaparecer: la pintura volvió a su lugar en el techo, las servilletas se ordenaron, el piso y las paredes se limpiaron, la cena volvió a su despampanante estado original, sin restos del ataque feroz de la mascota familiar, y el ave volvió a tener su acostumbrado plumaje níveo brillante, sin una sola mancha de sopa o ponche.

Justo en ése momento, unas alegres campanas sonaron a lo lejos, rompiendo el silencio. El Año Nuevo estaba comenzando.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Scorp.

El rubio volteó y vio que su madre le tendía los brazos, sonriente. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Pronto sintió otros brazos que lo rodeaban: su padre, que le dió un beso en la pequeña frente. Ambos Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada brillante, llena de risa que inundaba ambos pares de ojos grises.  
>Escuchó cómo sus tíos y su prima repetían entre ellos "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" y vio cómo los tres se fundían en un abrazo. Y ahí, a media cocina y sin aviso, un suave calor inundó su pecho, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de felicidad.<p>

De pronto, sintió unos suaves jalones en su saco. Volteó y encontró un par de ojillos brillantes que lo miraban con adoración.  
>Sus padres rieron mientras Scorpius sonreía ampliamente, extendiendo un brazo para abrazar a su mascota.<p>

- ¡Shakespeare! – exclamó Scorpius, mientras el ave se acomodaba dentro del abrazo familiar en plena cocina y apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de su pequeño dueño – ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
